My World Your World
by WinterdustDreams
Summary: Claire is a normal high school girl loving the game Kingdom hearts, but what if one day she switches lives with Sora? Come and see their reactions and thoughts! Sora in a girls uniform! R&R please! OCxRiku, more later maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Comment: **So um…here's my first story, for kingdom hearts. Um…er…I just like to say that it's just an idea and I don't know if it should continue or cut it short…depends on the reviews and peoples comments so please have fun reading it? Thank you…

**Disclaimer: **Um…I don't own Kingdom hearts and its characters…except my own, this story and some more along the way…

My World Your World

By: WinterdustDreams

**Chapter One:**

The sweat trickled off my forehead as I struggled.

The rapid movements of my hands slid across to the keyblade that had been swung away during the fight. Those nobodies, abnormal creatures with the ability to stretch and float; they took the chance to charge right at me. I ignored them for a split second, dived for the keyblade and retaliated with a sudden front flip to only swing the weapon at them.

They burst, one strike KO.

My companions to the side of me were also present. A standing talking white duck and a tall clumsy black dog. I wondered how they became my friends again…oh yeah now I remember. It's because of their king…

And then there was me.

The keyblade wielder, a brave hearted warrior whom is searching for his…friends. A male named Sora…

Sora…

Sora…

Sora…

Sora…

"Sora!"

"As if!" I burst suddenly, swinging my keyblade around at the sudden nobodies which I missed to count in the battle. They dissolved away defeated as I continued to swing, rage taking me over.

Nearby, as I went wild and started to swing the blade around rapidly regardless of some enemies there or not; my two companions glanced my way then at each other.

"Ahhh, I think Sora's been acting a bit funny…" Goofy stated perching a finger to his mouth.

Donald nodded its head, its hat flopping down. He adjusted it and crossed his arms over his chest, grunting, "Maybe it's coz he hit his head on something?"

"Ugh…maybe" Goofy agreed a sweat forming on his forehead when he saw "Sora" shouting now and whacking the keyblade at random objects. "Sora! Let's go!"

I immediately stopped, froze from my sudden rage and twisted my head. "That's Claire to you!" I growled glaring as Goofy and Donald gave me a look.

"But…Sora---isn't that ah---"

Donald burst, "---Girl's name! Are you nuts?"

I chuckled, _hohoho…maybe I am going nuts because this whole thing _IS_ nuts._

I sighed and shook my head. It was useless, these stupid heads have no idea what is really going on. To fill you in, my real name is Claire. I'm 14 years old, an average students and a female. That's right! A female.

I growled, somehow I ended up in the game I played last night and somehow everyone has replaced me with Sora. Now I'm the keyblade wielder going on a huge journey to save his friends and stuff…

Oh boy, isn't this a dream?

Well it can't be helped. Because I know these nobodies sure take a kick at you---I'm lucky I have some abilities of Sora but then again…I wondered what the real Sora was and what he was doing.

Sighing deeply again I begun to walk with the two trailing after me; afraid I would rage at them suddenly.

_I'm gonna go nuts if I stay here any longer…_

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Wa….whhhaaa?"

"You heard me, hurry up and wear your uniform, Claire!" said the lady wearing an apron. She glared at her daughter whom was at the wall trying to sink into it her eyes large and unsure. "You're going to be late for school if you don't come"

"But…but ma'am---I'm"

"I'm your mother! Don't ma'am me, young lady!" the woman burst hands on hip.

"But---but my name is Sora! I'm not a girl!" Sora burst unsure of what to comprehend. "I'm on a journey to look for Riku! Why---who are you?"

The woman burst again, "you are Claire you, stupid girl! NOW HURRY UP---get dressed, go downstairs and eat breakfast and hurry to school"

And with that, the woman left the room leaving the girl—boy to himself. Sora sat up right, scratching his head and puzzled; took another look around. It was a room, a plain messy room. There were many papers on the desk, and weird things. Clothes were tossed carelessly onto a chair to his side, one of them being the uniform consisting of a plain yellow t-shirt and brown skirt. He beamed.

"A…a…a…a…SKIRT? You have got to be kidding me" Sora groaned, "where am I?!"

He paused, sudden feeling funny and looked down at his clothes. With a sudden jerk he stood and panicked.

"Why am I wearing a skirt?!"

Sighing the tired boy looked out the window, a cross of houses sat and a long stretch gray road ran through to slipt the houses apart. Fences lined to section the houses also, a dog ran by with its owner trying to catch it. Sora's mouth twitched, a sudden pan that reminded him of home and some other world he had no clue to. He sighed again, where was everyone? Hadn't he just been attacked by the nobodies a second ago? How'd he ended up here? And what where the others doing?

"Claire! You're not coming down!"

Sora paused, "um…Okay?" he cried back confused.

He took the time and reflected what was going on again. He only closed his eyes a second just as the battle started and here he was in this room, wearing a white skirt with a woman just 'downstairs?' and asking him to put on a uniform for school also calling him 'Claire'?

"No, this can't be right? But it feels so real…" he commented as he shrugged his shoulders, "but then how?"

"Claire!"

"Um…yes coming?"

Sighing in defeat, Sora turned to look at the uniform lying peaceful and mentally screamed in his mind, his hands raised to ruffling his head.

_There's no way this could be happening?! What kind of sick world is this?!_

* * *

**Comment: **Well I think I'll…stop here…um was it good? Is it bad? Do I need to fix anything? Please let me know and if you want to add some ideas---like an extra character in the story. So far I think I'll only take characters for the Sora side…where he has to attend school and all, though I might change it; please let me know. Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2

**Comment: **Yay, someone wrote! I was getting worried…because well…I know how hard it is to compete against everyone else that are way better then me…um but to all the readers so far—enjoy both Claire's and Sora's journey!

**Disclaimer: **Um…I don't own Kingdom hearts and its characters…except my own, this story and some more along the way…

* * *

My World Your World

By: WinterdustDreams

**Chapter Two:**

"Five!"

Sora blinked, what was this strange girl going on about? Ever since 'Claire's' mother came and forced Sora to wear this humiliating girl's uniform; shoved food in his mouth and kicked him right out the door – there was this weird girl waiting for him in front of the house. She had short brown braided pigtails with dashing large blue eyes. Her skin was fair and she held out her hand at Sora's face wearing the same uniform in her own style.

Four fingers and one thumb up at him.

"Whh-ah?" Sora blinked, uncomfortable about the knee high brown skirt.

"Five minutes—you let me wait for five minutes~" she cried, fumes spilling from her ears. Sora gulped, who was this whacked lady?

"Um…wh-who are you?" he asked.

"What? Now you're forgetting me? Have you been gaming too much again that it sinks into you tiny brain?!" she burst arms in the air. "Do I have to freaken whack that head of yours inside out again?!"

Sora became frightened. This girl was worst then the organization put together. If it was a battle against her and the guys in black cloaks…Sora was sure they would run over the hills in frustration. He chuckled nervously, unsure of how to comprehend the situation anymore.

"Um…look lady---"

"Lady?! Do you think me---ME the most beautiful and smartest girl in our school is an old lady?!" she nagged, stomping the ground.

Sora retreated, wanting to return to the room which he woken up to see first thing. He thrust his arms and banged upon the door, wanting this 'mum' of Claire's to open up and let him die somewhere within its borders. Better then getting assaulted by a random girl who produced fumes or is on 'her weeks' now.

"Claire?! What the hell are you doing? Come on" Sora struggled but the girl managed to drag him away from the door and down the road. "I have no idea what happened to you this time---you must have played too much of that…what's it called…"

"Ahh…la---"

She interrupted grinning. "---Oh yeah! Kingdom hearts 2!"

Sora paused, his eyes wild. "Woman…did you just say…say kingdom hearts?"

The strange girl then paused, following Sora's actions and stared blankly at him. "Yeah? You bought the game with me on Thursday and since then you wouldn't stop nagging about it"

"B-brought?"

_What the hell…since when can you buy kingdom hearts?_

* * *

"Sora? Ah…where do you think your going?" Goofy asked me as I stormed off in a random direction.

Geez! Don't these guys get tired from fighting these nobodies and heartless too much? Because I am exhausted it's annoying. I'm amazed Sora doesn't get a heart-attack from them jumping out of nowhere suddenly.

"Somewhere safe" I muttered back, my head hunched low. _And away from you as much as possible…_

"But you can't do that!" Donald barked cutting me from walking by standing in front of me.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked. I'm the one with the keyblade here…I wonder what stuffed white duck would taste like…

Donald's eyes glared, "We have to search for the king!"

"And Riku" Goofy added.

My ears perked high. Riku?!

Ahh, that lovable hottie. I would die for him anytime. A smirk danced on my face as my eyes drifted off trace. I can't believe such a hottie hangs around a naïve boy as Sora---but since I'm here…I might as well find him. I grinned and shook my head.

"Okay ducky! Lets go find Riku then!"

"D-ducky? It's Donald!"

I started to walk and sighed loudly, "okay…Donald"

Goofy scooped close to Donald and muttered, "ya think Sora's been hit in the o'l head or something? He's acting strange…"

Donald shrugged and begun to trot after the keyblader.

It was after a while that the more we walked and talked on, the more heartless and nobodies showed up. I became frustrated and complained that there has to be some sort of red button that would just pop all of them at once. Or a magical vacuum cleaner to suck them in all at once. Donald and Goofy became weary of my complaints and shouted at me to be quiet every once in a while until I complained back that they were too loud.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll roast your feathers and stuff you with stuffing til you burst!" I countered the duck as he jumped up and down in frustration.

"You're doing well"

"Hmm?" I blinked and twisted around walking only stop and look up at a platform. Suddenly appearing through dark portals were six entities coated in black cloaks. I blinked.

"This calls for a celebration…"

Oh god, not this. And like on cue a hole lot of nobodies appeared from thin air luring Donald and goofy off. You got be kidding me!? Where the hell is Leon when he was supposed to be the brute to help me in this part? Is it because I'm not a good enough Sora…or did I never visited him…or…

"Sora!" a sudden attack came out me but was deflected off.

I reopened my eyes and saw…yep here is that Leon!

"Leon!" I cried, I could just hug you!

"Sora---have you gotten wimpy or something? What's going on?"

I chuckled nervously, but was distracted and summoned my—Sora's keyblade. Bashing at the nobodies, I shouted towards Leon. "Who ever said I was wimpy?!"

"Heh" he smirked and sliced the silvery creatures to burst into little clear bubbles. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm!" I dodged a diving nobody and then swung the keyblade. "Visiting?"

"Well you could have came a bit sooner"

"I like to say the same thing to you, Leon"

After a much annoying battle with the silvery guys. I raced away from Leon before he could comment on anything and towards where Donald and goofy were. As I came, I instantly looked up to witness, yep---Organization's big entrance.

"The keyblade…a truly marvellous weapon…were is only in more…capable hands…" This was followed by laughter and I snickered.

_Demyx, your chuckle cracks me up every time!_

In that moment, Donald and Goofy came back to my side and casted a deadly look to them. They blinked confused at my sudden annoyance. _Yeah, you know I'm looking at you---leaving me to fight those bunches of whacks…_

"Um…Let's settle this?!" I wasn't sure if I was meant to state all the lines of Sora so I decided maybe just a few isn't that awful. Though some of Sora's choice of words aren't like me at all…

"What a shame…and here I though we could be friends?"

Ahaha….Xemmy---what kind of friend would kill his own friends?

And then they vanished away making Donald react by charging at them only to be stopped by another cloaked figure with a slim appearance. I chuckled in my mind.

_Go fatten yourself a bit more Xiggy._

"What's the big idea!?" Donald growled point his staff at the calm entity.

"Oopsy-daisy!" bickered the man, shrugging his shoulders.

"Move?" I asked, laughing at how much useless it is since I already knew the whole entire story. Why am I here? I laughed.

"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" Xigbar commented.

_Dude, you have no heart at all so it's not disappointing to be shuttered down._ I muffled the laugh and shook it off---lying through it all.

"I said get outta the way!"

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that wont change a thing"

Donald leaped back, "well then we're gonna make you move!"

"See that would work – if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me"

"AHhhh!" I shouted this time, frustration pulling at my face. I ruffled my hair and twisted around walking the direction Leon and I were fighting before. I knew they were shocked at my sudden reaction but I couldn't take it. This whole—being Sora and remembering his lines kills me to bits. Since I'm in this…game I'll make my own way towards finishing and getting out. Though I really don't mind this world—where Riku is…ohhooho…

"Sora!"

A sudden nobody appeared in front of me and clawed at me as I dodged with large eyes.

WTH?

"And where do you think your going? Leaving a dude like me is out of the question, boy"

_That's _girl_ to you! _I glared. Xiggy, as much as I love your personality---your battles sometimes pisses me off. The nobodies came at me as I dodged them and summoned my keyblade to attack. They burst in minutes until Xigbar decided to join by shooting at me. I couldn't dodge it as good as before because of being unbalanced and was shot in the shoulder. Falling to the ground and covering my injuries Xiggy only laughed and left only leaving taunting words.

"Be a good boy now!"

I glared, You and Xaldin are totally not my favourite characters in the organization…

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Huh? Since when did I turn into a girl?!" Sora screamed making Claire's friend jump.

Slowly touching his new body, Sora's face became red when he felt at the chest.

_WHHHAT? This isn't normal at all! HELP!_

* * *

**Comments: **Um…I kind of find it annoying that I would make the story exactly like the game so I decided maybe…I'll change it? Its not that I hate Donald or Goofy---I just don't like them to be partner to Claire now…it's gets annoying sometimes…so yeah…

But thank you for reading..hope you enjoyed it…


End file.
